


The Crown

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [115]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Canary Week 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Captain Canary Week Day 3 Entry: Alternate UniverseLate, again! But I’ve been wanting to do and write this AU for a loooong time.





	The Crown

_“It’s been a week since the Palace announced Crown Prince Leonard Snart’s engagement with social worker  Sara Lance and all eyes are now on the couple, especially since this would be the first wedding between a commoner and a royal in the entire history of the Kingdom of Centrinis.”_

“ _I mean, this woman is going to be the future queen of our kingdom but what do we know about her? We had no information about her until the Palace’s announcement and…”_

_“Crown Prince Leonard either only met Lance shortly before proposing, or their relationship has been kept intensely secret for a long time because this Sara character is new for the public. Maybe the King is pressuring the Crown Prince and just found a random…”_

 

The television in front of Sara shuts off before the TV anchor could even finish the sentence.

“You really shouldn’t be watching stupid things like that,” Sara heard her fiancé say from where he entered her bedroom. “They don’t know anything and we’re trying to get those news removed.”

Sara didn’t bother looking back at him. After a few seconds, she felt him sit down on the couch beside her. Leonard took Sara’s hand on his and caressed her knuckles.

“Sara?”

She finally faced Leonard, looking at him with an expression Len found hard to read. So he waited.

Sara sighed, squeezing his hand. “I forgot that when I said yes to marrying you, I’m marrying the kingdom, too.”

Leonard knew from the moment he met Sara in a charity event that he wants her in his life. He knew when they got together that there’s no other person in this world he’d rather be with than her. And he knew when their love grew that it wouldn’t be an easy relationship—with his royal responsibilities and her social work. He loved her too much to allow the public to scrutinize her and investigate on her whole life if they go public. But they had no choice after their engagement. They were just lucky that the King gave his blessing.

“I’m sorry,” is all Leonard could answer. She’s been put under royal training from the day after the announcement and he knows it’s taking a toll on her. So with her training added to the media frenzy and the pressure of being engaged to a Crown Prince combined, it’s a miracle she’s still here with him.

Sara smiled, the same sweet smile he loves. Only this time, she’s evidently tired. “It’s alright, Len. I do enjoy having someone tell me how to sit down properly and how to hold a spoon.”

She saw Leonard frown so she took her hand and placed it on her fiancé’s jaw. “But it’s alright. I knew what I was entering the moment we had our first date. I knew what will change when I said yes. It’s just that sometimes, I want to forget you’re a freaking prince and that we’re just two people in this small apartment.”

“I get what you’re saying,” Len started, “I would want that too. But I don’t think I could keep on meeting you in secret. I want to take you out on a date and not just delivering pizza to your place. I want to hold your hand and kiss you freely and just love you.”

Sara inches in closer to him, pulling him a little bit towards her. “The royal etiquette trainer told me PDAs are a big no-no,” she said jokingly.

“Well, the Royal Crown Prince is telling you that he doesn’t care,” Len said, finally closing the gap between them and kissed her passionately.

That night, Sara was assured that Leonard would be with her through all the changes in her—their—life. And if their relationship pre-public knowledge was a testament of how beautiful their love could grow, then there is no need to worry. Royalty or not, they know they’d be alright.

 

“They’re teaching me how to walk, Len. How to walk! I’ve been walking since age 1!”

“That’s unnecessary. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Well if that’s what comes with loving you then I guess it’s a small price to pay.”

“I really love you, you know that, right?”

“I have a pretty good idea.”


End file.
